


The one sock sister

by timetravellingdixon



Series: Creative writing work [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravellingdixon/pseuds/timetravellingdixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt- write a character who only wears one sock</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one sock sister

It started with my sister changing the WiFi password. She refused to tell me the new password until I did her washing. As recompense for her crime I did just that. It’s not my fault her red scarf went in her white wash. It just happened to dye her favourite white dress as pink as a newborn baby’s bum. So she ripped out the last pages of the book I was reading. I took the screws out of her wardrobe. She put jelly in my shoes and in return I found a very large spider and put it on her pillow.

Then she did the unthinkable. She cut the heel out of every left sock I own. I was at my wits end. She had breached my strict no odd socks rule. For this she had to pay.

I confronted her in her bedroom. She looked down at my bare left foot with a smug smile.

    “Something wrong,sis?” Her eyes were wide with feigned innocence. I glared at her My left foot felt cold against the wooden floorboards.

    “Give me your socks.” My voice was a wolfish growl. She chuckled and her smile turned menacing.

    “Why should I?”

I ignored her and marched towards her sock drawer. I yanked it open. It was empty. The smugness returned to my sister’s features. She sat down on her bed and crossed her legs.

    “If you want them you’ll have to hunt for them.”

It was with fierce determination that I pushed her off her bed to lift her mattress away. Concealed beneath it were 3 pairs of shoes and an old bear she’d slept with as a child. No socks.

She gave a villainous, theatrical laugh.

     "As if I would make it so easy for you.” She taunted. I sighed. I wasn't going to get anywhere unless I met her demands.

     “Give me a clue then.”

     “Go run me a bath and I will.”

     “Piss off!”

     “Forget any hope of finding your socks then.” We glared at each other,like two cats fighting over a mouse.

     “Fine.” I conceded. As I stomped towards the bathroom a wicked thought formed in my head. I turned on the tap as hot as it would go.

Ten minutes later I returned to my sisters room victorious. She was lying on her back with headphones in her ears. It gave me the perfect opportunity to reach under her bed and snatch up the bear . I held it away from her  and tugged her headphones out of her ears.

I ran to the bathroom with her footsteps pounding behind me.

    “Give him back.”

I dangled the bear over the water.

     “Give up the socks or the bear gets it.” I faked a drop and she leapt forward. Her hands snatched at the air in panic. She regained composure, looked at the water and back at me.

     “I wouldn't do that if I were you.” I smiled sweetly and let the bear drop into the steaming water.

My sister glared at me and, to my surprise , left without a word. I looked down at the floating bear and pulled out the plug.

When the bath water had drained away I pulled out the soaked bear. I gave it a squeeze to rid it of the water. As I did so, I noticed some fur parting away in the bag. A crude line of stitches marred the back of the teddy bear. Running my hands down the seam I felt an odd lump threatening to break the thread. With a sense of dread, I tugged the string away and watched the bears skin fall away to reveal a pair of black, soaking wet ankle socks.

 


End file.
